Cosas del amor
by Mayii
Summary: Sakura descubre que Sasuke le fue infiel con su mejor amiga a un par de meses de su boda, Sasuke no quiere perder a Sakura, Naruto tiene un hijo con Karín, Hinata entiende por lo que esta pasando Sakura y un sin fin de situaciones...Dale una oportunidad
1. Heridas del corazón

**Heridas del corazón.**

Amiga tengo el corazón herido,

El hombre que yo quiero se me va,

Lo estoy perdiendo, ¡estoy sufriendo!,

Llorando de impotencia, ¡no puedo retenerlo!…

Camino por las calles desiertas de la ciudad de Konoha, mi cabello de color rosa exótico se meneaba de un lado a otro por el viento fuerte que inundaba la ciudad, lagrimas salían al exterior sin que yo pudiese hacer algo para retenerlas dentro, nuevamente me estaba comportando de la forma más débil y es que no sabía qué hacer.

La tormenta comenzó a rodear todo a mí alrededor, gotas de agua caía a gran velocidad, empapando mi ropa, mi cabello que se pegaba a mi rostro, no sabía a donde me dirigía, camina sin sentido sin rumbo fijo. Llegue a un parque que se encontraba solo, no solo por la lluvia que caía fuertemente sino por las altas horas de la noche en las que estaba, exactamente las once cuarenta y cinco.

Hoy había tenido que trabajar turno extra en el hospital central, el más importante de toda esta ciudad cual estaba a cargo de la directora Tsunade, quien también es mi tía por parte de mi padre, y pues yo soy una excelente médico cirujano, independiente y tenía una relación formal con Sasuke Uchiha quien es un gran empresario por parte de la corporación Uchiha. Dentro de unos meses nos casaríamos para seguir viviendo juntos, y es que hace meses que vivíamos en nuestro departamento, su departamento y lo único que cambiaría al momento de casarnos sería mi apellido y hoy todo eso se fue por la borda, mi tía Tsunade me permitió salir unas horas antes por lo que me dirigí al departamento, no esperaba encontrarme con él. Al llegar entre y lo primero que vi me confundió un poco, pues en la puerta se encontraba la camiseta de Sasuke tirada en el piso, a unos metros una blusa femenina y así se iba creando un camino de ropa de ambos sexos que terminaban en la entrada de nuestra habitación, no quería abrir pues temía a encontrarme a algo devastador para mi corazón, no podía permanecer con la duda, gire levemente el portillo de la puerta abriéndola completamente, vaya que me sorprendí mi ex futuro esposo me estaba siendo infiel con mi mejor amigo Ino Yamanaka, secretaria de Naruto Uzumaki mi hermano quien era socio de las corporaciones Uchiha y mejor amigo de Sasuke, todo esto era una traición doble. En ese momento solo logre articular una pregunta en voz suave ¿por qué? Pregunta que hizo que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, salí corriendo del edificio no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería estar sola, escapar, huir, que la tierra me tragase.

Era mi mejor amiga, mi futuro esposo, juntos en la misma cama teniendo sexo, en la cama en la que yo muchas veces me había entregado a Sasuke. No podía dejar de llorar, los sollozos se hacía cada vez más fuertes, mi cuerpo se balanceaba en un columpio, comencé a gritar de dolor, de coraje, ira y furia, ambos se había atrevido a engañarme.

No entendía a Ino, ella tenía pareja y él era muy buena persona aunque porque no me di cuenta antes Sai tenía un defecto que Ino no podía aceptar ya que ella era muy ambiciosa, efectivamente Sai no pertenecía al nivel socioeconómico alto pues él es todo un artista, un gran pintor su capacidad de dibujar es única.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sucesivamente por el frío que recorría todo mi cuerpo, y ahí estaba mi columna dorsal dándole paso a los escalofríos que venía a robarse mi alma, me deje caer del columpio, cayendo de rodillas haciéndome pequeños raspones en ellas, mis manos se hicieron puño y golpearon el piso enlodado una y otra vez hasta que escuche tronar un hueso que me lleno de un nuevo dolor que no era tan grande comparado como el que sentía mi alma.

A semanas de celebrar una boda que se quedara en sueños, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser yo la que sufría por alguien? Quizás porque soy una idiota, confió demasiado en las personas, me paso de inocente, en estos momentos como detestaba cada una de mis cualidades o defectos, siempre fui la chica débil que necesito de que alguien más la protegiera y siempre en mi infancia y adolescencia mis héroes habían sido Naruto y Sasuke, ahora que mi villano es uno de ellos y el otro es su amigo ¿quién podrá rescatarme de este vacío que yace en las oscuridades?

En este preciso instante como me haces falta mamá, tu que con tus cariños me hacías la niña más feliz del mundo ¿porque tenías que dejarme sola? Mi cuerpo recostado en el lodo a un costado del columpio, mi ropa mojada, sucio inclusive rota, así como mi muñeca derecha, los cirujanos siempre cuidamos nuestras manos ya que son la base de nuestra carrera y hoy me importo un reverendo rábano lo que sucediera respecto a eso, en realidad no me importa más nada solo quiero cerrar los ojos y no volver abrirlos.

¡Ya basta! ¡Ya fue suficiente! Él no te ama y tu si a él, eso no quiere decir que dejarás rendir, sólo tienes que ponerte en pie y demostrarles de que está hecha Sakura Haruno, enseñarles quien es Sakura Haruno para que nunca vuelvan a interferir en tu umbrío. ¡Sí, eso hare! Les enseñare que con una Haruno no se juega porque su orgullo vale oro, sólo esta noche me dejare caer, me hundiré a más no poder, sentiré la soledad carcomiendo mi carne, dejare que mi cuerpo se ensucie con el lodo y las heridas sangren y sanen solas para que de ellas solo quede la cicatriz que me recordara este pasado.

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar así que lo tire en un bote de basura antes de llegar a este parque, observo el reloj que está colocado en mi muñeca izquierda e indica que son las dos de la madrugada, el saber la hora y mi condición actual me incita a ponerme en pie, una vez conseguido que mi cuerpo se sostenga con sus dos piernas vuelvo a entablar trayecto hacia un hotel para pasar la noche y darme un buen baño, bendito el señor que me vigile desde otro mundo porque he traído conmigo efectivo para así no usar las tarjetas de crédito y den con mi paradero pues por ahora solo quiero estar sola.

Camine, camine hasta que llegue a un hotel no muy lujoso, las personas veían mi fachada con pena, lastima y hasta burla por ahora que hagan lo que se les antojo no tengo intención de darles frente.

-Me puedes dar una habitación por un día, por favor.

-¡Claro! Serían 150 dólares.- Le tendí un fajo de billetes.- Gracias, ¿a nombre de quien quiere la habitación?

-En anonimato por favor.- Le tendí otra cantidad monetaria.

-Gracias, su habitación es la número 12B, aquí tiene su llave le deseamos buena instancia.

Aborde el elevador, llegue al número edificio, baje del elevador y me adentre a mi habitación dejándome caer tras la puerta para nuevamente llorar sin remedio alguno, la mano derecha se me estaba hinchado, el frio que sentía me estaba matando seguramente mañana amanecería con un fuerte resfriado. Entre lágrimas, sollozos y quejas quede dormida recargada en la puerta aún con la ropa escurriendo agua, con los temblores de un demonio que cubrían todo mi ser.

Amiga tengo el corazón herido,

El hombre que yo quiero se me va,

Lo estoy perdiendo, ¡estoy sufriendo!,

Llorando de impotencia, ¡no puedo retenerlo!…

¿Dónde estás Sakura? Maldición había caído en las redes de Ino y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que Sakura nos había descubierto y salió corriendo del departamento sin permitir que le diese una explicación de todo esto y que podía explicarle si me había visto teniendo sexo con su mejor amiga.

Cuando la observe con su rostro inexpresivo, su mirada triste, nublada me di cuenta del gran daño que le estaba causando, me levante rápidamente de la cama, me vestí y Salí corriendo tras ella muy a los pesares de lo que dijera esa perra de Yamanaka, corrí, corrí sin dar con ella, le hable tantas veces por su celular después de varios intentos su contestadora me mandaba a buzón de voz, le hable a su hermane mi mejor amigo, a sus amigas, tía y nada, nadie sabía sobre su paradero.

Ella no puede andar por las calles, sola y a estas horas y luego como si el destino me odiara o quisiera vengarse de mí empieza a llover, acelere más el motor del auto parándome en cada esquina y ni señales de su existencia, me comenzaba a exasperar, sacudía con mis manos mi cabello color azabache.

No puedo perderla, simplemente no pueda, ella es todo para mí, la luz con la que vivo, la oscuridad con la que muero, los latidos de mi corazón, mis respiraciones acompasadas, ella es mi todo y sin ella yo no tengo motivos para vivir, sé que fui un idiota que se acostó con su mejor amiga a semanas de casarse, sé que solía ser muy frío y es que siempre he tenido problemas para demostrar lo que siento.

No era el único que la buscaba por las calles también Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Shikamaru la buscábamos como locos y nadie tenía pistas sobre ella, a nadie le contesto el celular.

Joder Sakura ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?

Amiga tengo el corazón herido,

El hombre que yo quiero se me va,

Lo estoy perdiendo, ¡estoy sufriendo!,

Llorando de impotencia, ¡no puedo retenerlo!…


	2. Aun quedan esperanzas

Amiga mientras quede una esperanza,

Tú tienes que luchar por ese amor,

Si él es el hombre de tu vida

No te des nunca por vencida

Que vale todo si se lucha por amar…

Caminaba en compañía de mi primo Neji por las calles de Konoha, tratando de localizar a Sakura mi amiga, que había desaparecido después de encontrar a su novio teniendo sexo con Ino otra de nuestras amigas. Llevábamos horas sin detener el paso, estaba cansada y no me importaba sabía exactamente como se sentía Sakura después de ese suceso y tenía que dar con ella antes de que hiciera una locura de la cual después todos nos arrepentiríamos.

Siempre dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere y es verdad, cuando descubrí que Naruto me era infiel lo único que me quedo fue la esperanza de que en algún momento nosotros dos volviésemos a estar juntos, él era el hermano de Sakura y cuando descubrí su traición ella quedo entre la espada y la pared, supongo que esta vez Naruto se sentirá así.

Maldigo en mis adentros que los hombres sean tan idiotas, ya que con solo ver un par de piernas bien formadas con falda y que estas se les abran estos caen redonditos echando a un bote de basura una relación que si vale la pena.

Marque a su celular constantemente y ni siquiera se digna a responder esta historia me recuerda tanto a mí.

Flash Black

Deambulaba por las frías y estrechas calles que me dirigirían a una plaza comercial a altas horas de la noche, después de haber visto a Karín y Naruto besándose había salido huyendo con miles de lágrimas nublándome la vista, en esos momentos solo quería estar sola para poder pensar en lo que sucedería conmigo después de eso.

-Odio ser tan tímida porque siempre me ven la cara de idiota. Odio ser tan sensible sino lo fuera esto no me afectaría.- Mi móvil sonaba constantemente, yo no tenía intenciones de responder así que preferí apagarle y cuando me sintiera mejor me comunicaría con las personas que se preocupan por mí y en realidad me quieren.

He amado a Naruto desde que éramos unos niños y un amor como este es eterno, no desaparece así de fácil como si todo hubiese sido un juego de un par de escuincles. Pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez la imagen de Naruto y Karín besándose apasionadamente, ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el colocadas en la estrecha cintura de esa mujer pelirroja, nunca me dio buena espina y ahora lo confirmaba ella no era buena persona.

Fin de Flash Black

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en mis labios al recordar aquellas fechas, en ese entonces trabajaba como arquitecta para la familia Uchiha y Uzumaki después de eso deje esa profesión y comencé a trabajar como diseñadora de modas, he tenido bastante éxito y Sakura siempre me apoyo y es por eso que yo la debo apoyar.

-Neji-kun vámonos a casa, por favor.

-¿Estas segura Hinata?

- Sí Neji-Kun, ella no va a aparecer hasta que se sienta preparada para afrontar la realidad.- Y eso es lo más difícil regresar al mundo oscuro que siempre ha sido solo que en ocasiones hay quienes se encargan de teñirlo de luces y colores, al final siempre caes del precipicio.- En este momento necesita estar sola.

- Tienes razón, vamos.- Me tomo del brazo y caminamos al auto, antes de subir cerramos la sombrilla que nos cubría de la lluvia.

Amiga mientras quede una esperanza,

Tú tienes que luchar por ese amor,

Si él es el hombre de tu vida

No te des nunca por vencida

Que vale todo si se lucha por amar…

Maldición, maldición solo al teme se le ocurrió hacerle eso a Sakura-chan de no ser porque es mi mejor amigo ya le hubiese molido a golpes, aunque yo no soy quien para juzgar al teme después de todo yo le hice lo mismo a Hinata-chan y es por eso que me maldigo eternamente, ya que perdí en su momento al amor de mi vida y aún no consigo recuperarlo.

Y Sakura-chan que no aparece por ninguna parte, no responde a su celular, no se ha comunicado con Tsunade, ni ha hablado a la casa para dejar algún recado, ni sus amigas y yo solo ando como coloco corriendo bajo la tormenta esperando encontrarla.

Solo espero que después de esto Sakura no decida irse de Konoha para partir a Zuna o a cualquier otra parte, no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hermanita por culpa del estúpido de teme.

Ya le he dado tres vueltas a la manzana y nada de nada, ni que la tierra se la haya tragado.

Flash Black

Estaba cómodamente en mi despacho, comiendo mi delicioso Ramen cuando tocaron a mí puerta.

-Adelante.- Entro una mujer de cabello color fuego como sus ojos.- ¿Qué necesitas Karín?

-Este sólo quería saber si saldremos a cenar esta noche con Sasukito-kun e Ino para discutir las nuevas negociaciones.

-No lo sé, quede con Hina-chan.- comenzó a acercarse a mi escritorio, se agacho hacia a mí y me mostro su gran dotación de pechos, yo solo atine a quedármele viendo como embobado, no porque viera sus pechos ya que en realidad pensaba que Hinata los tenía más grandes y es más hermosa, sin embargo Karín se me lanzo encima, termine excitándome, tuvimos sexo y partir de ahí ella me chantajeaba para no decirle nada a Hinata y para colmos se enfrío mi ramen.

Fin de Flash Black

Está bien fui un completo idiota y lo sigo siendo, no dejare de buscar hasta dar con mi querida hermana, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado como para que lo siga haciendo y es por eso aún más grande mi coraje, me había jurado que nadie más volvería a lastimarla y le he fallado, no soy un buen hermano.

Amiga mientras quede una esperanza,

Tú tienes que luchar por ese amor,

Si él es el hombre de tu vida

No te des nunca por vencida

Que vale todo si se lucha por amar…

Siempre he sido un hombre serio y de pocas palabras, ver a mi prima preocupada, triste o enojada no es algo muy grato mucho menos verla tan mal por un completo idiota, yo estoy seguro que con esto que le paso a su amiga está recordando viejos tiempos.

La apartaría de esta situación que puede ser tan dolorosa para ella, ¡No lo haré! No puedo después de todo Sakura siempre estuvo con ella, inclusive en esa depresión donde casi se quita la vida, ¡estoy en deuda con Sakura! No puedo creer que el imbécil de Uchiha le hubiese hecho esto, teniendo a una de las mejores mujeres que pueden existir se fue a revolcar con una cualquiera.

Estoy enojado, furioso, durante años he estado enamorado de Sakura y nunca me le acerque por respeto al amor de ese par, ¡maldito Uchiha! No se merece a una mujer como Sakura porque ella sí que es una mujer.

Llegamos a la casa que nos heredaron nuestros familiares, prendimos las luces y la servidumbre comenzó a atendernos.

-Señor Neji ¿necesitan algo?

-No gracias Gai, pueden irse a dormir.

-Sí señor.

-Neji-kun me iré a recostar un rato, cuando salga el sol iniciara un nuevo día.

-Está bien descansa, la vi subir la escalera en forma de caracol y perderse en los pasillos, fui a la cocina para ser más específicos al mini bar que estaba incluido y tome un vaso fuerte tequila, necesitaba uno de esos antes de que me volviese loco. ¿Por qué siempre les da por desaparecer? Es que Hinata hizo lo mismo que Sakura, desaparecer por todo un día, admito eso me causa risa.

Amiga mientras quede una esperanza,

Tú tienes que luchar por ese amor,

Si él es el hombre de tu vida

No te des nunca por vencida

Que vale todo si se lucha por amar…


	3. Pensando así lo perderás

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

-Entonces dices ¿que Sakura los descubrió en pleno acto?- Estruendosas carcajadas por parte de Karín se escuchaban en todo el departamento.- Hahaha ¿y qué salió corriendo?- Más risas por parte de la susodicha.- Sabes lo que eso significa, esta es tu oportunidad para retener a Sasukito-kun a tu lado.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Es sólo que ¿y Sai?- Karín dejo de reír y se puso seria.

-Olvídate de él porque él no podrá darte la vida de lujo que tan ansias. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que mañana tienes que darle tu apoyo a Sasuke.- Se levantó del sofá y se encerró en su habitación, yo me quede sentada ahí en el sofá esperando que esto fuese un terrible sueño, no lograba entender como le había hecho algo así a mi mejor amiga, todo por mi ambición perdí a la única amiga que de verdad tenía, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

La verdad es que no entendía a Ino quería tener dinero, joyas, riquezas hasta prestigio y no se atrevía a traicionar a nadie, en este mundo las amistades no sirven de nada. Ciertamente Ino no decidió por su propia cuenta dañar a Sakura, la verdad es que yo me encargue de manipular su diminuta mente para que lo hiciera, tenía que vengarme de Sakura-chan y hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo en el pasado.

Todas estas miserias que estoy pasando es culpa de ella y la hare pagar cada lágrima que desprendieron mis ojos en aquel entonces.

Amor, amor todos hablar del amor y nadie sabe que es en realidad, si amaran en verdad por más que nos les insinuáramos nos caerían ante nuestras caricias.

¡Hay no! Ya va a comenzar a llorar este mocoso, el nombre del pequeño de seis meses es Naruko Uzumaki, como pueden ver yo Karín tengo un hijo con Naruto Uzumaki, el cual solo lo tuve para poder recibir dinero por parte de Naruto.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

-Vamos Tenten regresemos.

-¡No!, tenemos que encontrar a Sakura.

-Es tarde y ella seguramente ya se hospedó en algún hotel, es mejor irnos a casa y esperar a mañana.

-Está bien, Sai.

-Además soy yo quien se siente culpable por lo que está sucediendo.- Pensaba seguir hablando, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi brazo de parte de Tenten, gire mi rostro para verla de cara y tenía en entrecejo fruncido, gesto que la hacía ver graciosa, la lluvia ya había cesado.

-No hagas como si no sucediera nada porque estas sufriendo igual que Sakura, Ino te traiciono.- Agache mi cabeza ante su comentario.- No agaches la cabeza, camina con la frente en alto mira que Ino es una idiota por hacerte eso, ya se arrepentirá y puede que para ese entonces tarde será.- Sus palabras firmes me hacía estremecer.- Además yo te quiero mucho, eres y seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo.- Eso ultimo me reconforto, tener a alguien conmigo que sabe cómo me siento y sobre todo logra saber cómo impulsarme a seguir caminando en esta vida cruel y despiadada para algunos.

-Gracias pequeña, no entiendo porque Neji no ve lo maravillosa que hay en ti.

-Eso es porque él ya puso sus ojos en alguien que también es hermosa y maravillosa.- La abrase de manera paternal, esta niña quería de buenas dosis de amor, cariño y comprensión, de todo eso que en su casa no pudieron obsequiarle, aunque su dolorosa vida la ha hecho ser quien es hoy, tan fuerte y valerosa, una de esas personas que por más problemas que se le presenten no se rinde ni se echa para atrás o intenta huir.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de entrada a su casa, la verdad no quería alejarme de ella, tenía miedo a quedarme solo, a cometer una locura, a que la poca cordura que me quedaba se me fuese de entre las manos, ella abrió la puerta, tomo mi mano y me arrostro dentro de esta, acto que me dejo sorprendido y anonado.

-Ni creas que dormirás en tu departamento esta noche, hoy yo estaré contigo apoyándote. Dormiremos en el suelo, ayúdame a traer cobijas, almohadones y todo lo necesario para descansar.- Sólo atiene a sonreír, siempre tan entusiasta Tenten...

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

Corrí subiendo las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación por cobijas y almohadones, Sai iba detrás de mí con paso lento y sonriendo por algo que desconocía, y no me importaba saber, sea lo que fuera lograba hacerlo sonreír me alegraba nunca me ha gustado observar a las personas tristes y menos si son personas que no se lo merecen.

Cogí las cobijas y se las pase a Sai para que las cargase y llevara a la primera planta, mientras que yo solo cargaba tres almohadones, acomodamos todo en el piso, recostándonos uno al lado del otro, yo coloque mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él me abrazo de forma paternal como siempre lo hace.

-Sabes, deberíamos volver a unirnos, tu, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Gaara…

-Y el resto del grupo.

-Sí, sería una buena forma de ayudarnos unos a otros, de no estar solos, de vivir la vida intensamente.- Bosteza y mis ojos se empezaban a entrecerrar.

-Mañana hablamos sobre eso, por el momento será mejor dormir fue un largo día.- Me cobijo bien y yo cerré los ojos quedando profundamente dormida sin saber que paso con él.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

-Vamos Gaara-san muévete.- Gritaba mi hermana Temari, acabábamos de bajar del avión que nos trajo de regreso a Konoha y ella estaba desesperada por llegar al hotel.

-Tema-chan no seas desesperada.- Le decía mientras cogía las enormes maletas que habíamos traído siendo la mayoría de ella, no puedo aceptar en público que también estoy desesperado y ansioso por hospedarme en el hotel y esperar a mañana para tratar de comunicarnos con algunos viejos amigos, bueno al menos eso es de mi parte porque Temari no quiere ver a nadie por el momento con eso de su trabajo no le da tiempo de nada. Observe como le pedía parada a un taxi con una hermosa sonrisa, el chofer bajo y me ayudo a subir todas las maletas mientras que Tema-chan ya estaba dentro del auto, vi como sacaba su celular y marcaba un número que al parecer no respondieron porque hizo un puchero y guardo su móvil. El chofer y yo entramos al auto, le di la dirección par que nos llevara e iniciamos el trayecto.

-¿A quién le marcaste? Que por lo visto no te respondió…

-Una amiga y debe estar ocupada para no responder.- Observe como su rostro tenía una pisca de preocupación que quiso ocultar para no preocuparme por lo que preferí no decirle nada.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!


	4. Rechaza mi presencia

Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y pues ya les he respondido a todos, me parece fasinante saber que les esta gustando mi historia. Les dejo el linck de mi blog para que me visiten y voten en la encuesta que decidirá cada cuando renovare este fic y también he publicado en la parte donde dice " como nacen mis historias" el como nació esta con el tiempo iré subiendo más cosas. Dejen comentarios,por favor, y ya no los interrumpo continúen con su lectura, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Linck: .com/

* * *

Amiga yo no sé qué está pasando,

Será que habrá encontrado otra mujer,

Ya no es el mismo,

Su indiferencia la siento por las noches,

Rechaza mi presencia.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, encontrándome en un lugar desconocido, poco a poco fui recordando todo, Sasuke con Ino, mi huida, la llegada a unhotel, mi muñeca rota que se encontraba hinchada, morada y a dolorida. Tenía frío estaba pálida el haber dormido con la ropa mojada no dejo nada bueno, me puse en pie caminando hacia la cama donde me senté con dificultad, tratando de respirar, los suspiros escapaban de mi boca, la lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente y hacia todo lo posible porque eso ya no sucediera pues hoy es un nuevo día y debo reiniciar, no les daré el gusto de verme destrozada.

Me puse en pie, salí del habitación dirigiéndome a la recepción, cuando llegué estaba una hermosa mujer que aparentaba unos treinta años, en su gafete tenía el nombre de Konan.

-Buenos días señorita.

-Buenos días.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Ayer alquile una habitación solo venía a avisar que ya no la necesitaré.

-Bien, ¿qué número de habitación es?

-La 12B.

-Muy bien, gracias por informarnos.

-De nada, con permiso.

-Propio.- Salí del hotel, sintiendo los escandalosos rayos de sol que se burlaban en mi cara ¿cómo es posible que sea un día soleado?, debería estar nublado como mi alma, y pensamientos.

Tome un taxi pidiendo que me llevase a la casa de mi padre; el señor Minato Namikase quien también es padre de Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos tenemos el mismo padre, ninguno tiene su apellido ya que Naruto lleva el de su madre así como yo, sus padres se separaron y el vivió con su madre quien le dio su apellido, a los pocos meses de haber nacido muere su mamá y su padre se hace cargo de él. Y yo después de haber perdido a mi madre en un accidente provocado, quede sola y aparece el diciéndome que era mi papá y que se haría cargo de mí a partir de ese día.

Todos los alrededores de la ciudad que en su momentome parecían tan conocidas, hoy se ventan lejanas, así como las voces se escuchan como si estuviéramos a unagran distancia.

-Señorita hemos llegado.

-¿Cuanto le debo?

-Cuarenta dólares.

-Aquí tiene.- Le dije mientras le tendía uno de a cincuenta.- Quédese con el cambio.- Le hable mientras salía del auto. Pude ver como elauto arrancaba y se alejaba fuera de la mansión, no traía llaves, toque a la puerta donde me recibió Tsunade-sama mí tía y jefa.

-Sakura gracias a dios, ¿estás bien?

Amiga yo no sé qué está pasando,

Será que habrá encontrado otra mujer,

Ya no es el mismo,

Su indiferencia la siento por las noches,

Rechaza mi presencia.

Le pregunte que si se encontraba bien a lo que ella no me respondió, venía con un atuendo espantoso, sus ojos hinchados, su ropa llena de lodo la cual parecía estar húmeda, sus rodillas rasponeadas pues traía un pesquero, baje la mirada a sus manos y la muñeca derecha la tenía muy hinchada y morada, le quise tomar para revisársela, ella alejo su mano como si mi tacto la quemara.

-Sakura solo quiero revisártela.- Ella no respondía, estaba con su mirada perdida viendo a un punto fijo del living, comenzó a caminar, subió algunos escalones en eso entro a la casa Naruto con atuendo espantoso, mejor que el de Sakura; grito su nombre a todo pulmón.

Amiga yo no sé qué está pasando,

Será que habrá encontrado otra mujer,

Ya no es el mismo,

Su indiferencia la siento por las noches,

Rechaza mi presencia.

-¡Sakuraaaaaaa!- Le grite a mi preciosa hermana, ella no se inmuto ante mi grito y siguió subiendo las escaleras, su mirada parecía perdida y carente de toda ternura que ella poseía en esos bellos ojos color verde jade. Terminó de subir, camino por el pasillo, abrió su habitación, cerró la puerta sin decir nada.

-Se ve muy mal.

-Me preocupa su mano.- Dijo Tsunade-sama.

-¿Qué tiene su mano?- Pregunte desconcertado, empezaba a ponerme paranoico.

-La traía hinchada y morada espero no sea nada grave.- Sólo bastaran esas palabras para que subiera corriendo las escaleras, toque a la puerta de Sakura y no abría la puerta, le gritaba para que me abriera y nada de nada

Amiga yo no sé qué está pasando,

Será que habrá encontrado otra mujer,

Ya no es el mismo,

Su indiferencia la siento por las noches,

Rechaza mi presencia.

Escuchaba a Naruto gritarme desde afuera de la habitación, de mi boca no salía ni un solo sonido, sentía correr al agua caliente por todo mi cuerpo, tan caliente se encontraba que sentía como quemaba mi espalda y hombros, no me importo, quería sentir que estaba viva y que pertenecía a este mundo.

La mano comenzaba a punzarme de dolor, laslágrimas salían de mis ojos confundiéndose con las gotas de agua quecaían de la regadera, comencé a llenar la bañera, una vez que estuve lista me adentre en ella, hundiéndome por completo, aguantando la respiración.

Naruto seguía gritando y tocando la puerta, no entendía que no quería hablar con él ni con nadie, solo quería estar sola mientras pensaba que hacer con el resto de mi vida, comenzar con la planeación de nuevos proyectos, también tenía en mente como le haría para cancelar mi matrimonio con Uchiha, sería el chisme del año, la prensa no me dejaría en paz.

Salí de la bañera y fui directo a la recamara aun desnuda, me coloque la ropa interior y mi pijama.

Me recosté en la cama, y no supe en que momento comencé a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Amiga yo no sé qué está pasando,

Será que habrá encontrado otra mujer,

Ya no es el mismo,

Su indiferencia la siento por las noches,

Rechaza mi presencia.

-Tía Tsunade-sama tráigame las llaves de repuesto.

-Es mejor que la dejemos descansar, ya saldrá de ahí y seguramente no ha dormido bien y tú tampoco, aquí que mejor vete a descansar.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, ni excusa que justifique, anda a bañarte y duerme un poco.

-Está bien, tía.- Mi sobrino comenzó a caminar a su habitación, mientras escuchaba los sollozos de mi pequeña Sakura, hace bastante que no la escuchaba llorar de esa manera.

Flash Black

Sakura tenía ocho años en ese entonces, su madre había sido cruelmente asesinada razón por la cual Minato decidió hacerse cargo de ella, en un principio no me pareció que trajera a nuestra casa a una hija bastarda después cambie totalmente de opinión ya que descubrí que era una niña muy acomedida, responsable, respetuosa estaba bien educada además de aportar risas a esta casa tan amarga, gracias a ella Naruto comenzaba a divertirse.

Siempre se le veía feliz, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, una noche no pude dormir y salí a tomarme un té, pase por un lado de su habitación cuando la escuche llorar desgarradoramente.

-Mami, te extraño mucho, mami.- decía una y otra vez.- Era normal que una niña de ocho años que había presenciado el asesinato de su madre no lograra conciliar el sueño y que llorase todas las noches. Ella era frágil y nunca quería mostrarlo frente a las demás personas.

Fin de Flash Black

Sasuke me pidió que le avisara en caso de que Sakura llegara aquí, no quisiera hacerlo, sin embargo recuerdo que cuando marco se le oía tan preocupado que me da un poco de pena no avisarle así que cogí el teléfono y le marque diciéndole que Sakura ya había llegado también le dije que no viniera hoy a buscarla que se le veía muy cansada que lo mejor sería dejarla reposar; el acepto de mala gana.

Amiga yo no sé qué está pasando,

Será que habrá encontrado otra mujer,

Ya no es el mismo,

Su indiferencia la siento por las noches,

Rechaza mi presencia.


	5. Alto precio

Amiga no será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor,

Quizás la casa, la rutina se ha vuelto tu enemiga

Y está cobrando un alto precio por tu error…

La señorita Tsunade-sama hablo para avisarme que Sakura, mi querida Sakura ya había llegado a casa, también me dijo que no podría visitarla hoy así que me verán con el ceño fruncido, estando en mi departamento, muriéndome de coraje, fui un idiota al caer ante Ino. Sólo espero que Sakura me perdone, y que no cancele el matrimonio porque siendo sinceros anhelos vivir con ella el resto de mis días.

Recostado en mi cama que ahora se sentía vacía al no sentir el cuerpo suave de mi hermosa mujer, aquel que desprendía tal calidez que podía reconfortarme en cualquier momento de mi vida, estire mi brazo hacia el buro, tomando un portarretratos que llevaba como foto una donde estoy abrazando a Sakura por detrás y ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y atendí sin siquiera ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba.

-Señor Uchiha, tiene una reunión en las empresas en menos de veinte minutos y aún no llegas.

-Disculpa, lo olvide, en un momento llego, si llegan los socios entretenlos hasta que esté ahí.

-Cómo usted diga señor.

Me levante, me metí a dar un baño de agua fría, arreglándome a una gran velocidad, tome las llaves del auto, celular y salí del departamento.

Amiga no será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor,

Quizás la casa, la rutina se ha vuelto tu enemiga

Y está cobrando un alto precio por tu error…

Toque a la puerta de entrada de la mansión Namikaze donde fui atendida por la señorita Tsunade-sama, llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul cielo, con unos tacones de cinco centímetros de alto, mi cabello sujeto en una coleta con un fleco de lado izquierdo.

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama…

-Buenos días Hinata-chan, pasa por favor.- Abrió la puerta tendiendo su mano, en señal de que pasará.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura-san?- En eso pude ver como salía un rubio del despacho.

-Hina-chan, ¿cómo estás?- Pregunto el rubio de ojos celestes muy feliz, a lo que yo me puse nerviosa.

-Na… Uzumaki-kun, estoy bien, gracias. Entonces Sakura-san ya ha llegado, cree que pueda verla.- Le pregunte a la tía de Sakura, ignorando por completo al joven de ojos azules.

-Puedes intentarlo, a nosotros no nos quiere ver. Está en su habitación.

-En ese caso subiré, con permiso.- Dije dirigiéndome hacia la escalera para comenzar a subir, observe de reojo a Naruto y logre ver su sonrisa triste y su cabeza gacha, esas acciones de parte de él me hacían sentir mal.

Toque a la puerta de Sakura y no recibí respuestas, por lo que empecé a hablarle.

-Hola Sakura, soy yo, Hinata, ábreme la puerta por favor.- Más que pedirle estaba suplicando.- Sakura yo sé cómo te sientes y no voy a juzgarte por tus acciones, sólo quiero que hables conmigo para que te desahogues.- No abría, supuse que por más que se lo implorara no lo haría por lo que deje caer mi cuerpo al suelo, recargando mi espalda con la puerta de su habitación.

-Sabes Sakura, esto me recuerda a mí, creo que yo me puse peor que tú, aunque bueno era de esperarse siempre has sido más fuerte que yo. Ese tal Uchiha es un idiota, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes, y también debes saber que no me iré de aquí hasta que me des una señal de vida.

Amiga no será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor,

Quizás la casa, la rutina se ha vuelto tu enemiga

Y está cobrando un alto precio por tu error…

Ella entro a mi casa, sin siquiera verme a los ojos, ignorándome por completo, nombrándome por mí apellido, mostrándome toda su indiferencia y es entendible ese comportamiento que tiene hacia mí, después de todo lo que le hice, me merezco su odio.

-Una traición como esa, no se perdona tan fácil mi niño.- Hablo mi tía con su voz tan madura y esas palabras sabias que en ocasiones me hacían más daño de lo que me ayudaban.

-Lo sé, es sólo que ya ha pasado un año.- Mi tía solo negó con la cabeza.

-Me tengo que ir al hospital, cualquier cosa avísame, si Hinata logra sacar a Sakura de su habitación, has que también la lleve al hospital para revisarle sus heridas.

-Claro, que le vaya bien.

-Gracias Naruto-chan.- Dijo saliendo de la casa. Subí a donde estaba Hinata, la vi en el suelo, hablándole a mí hermana y esta última parecía no inmutarse ni ante su presencia mucho menos a sus palabras. Me coloque a un lado de Hina-chan sin sentarme.

-Vamos Sakura, lo mejor de esto es que puedes iniciar nuevamente, vayamos de comprar y cambiemos todo tu guardarropa, o mejor aún vayamos a un antro a conocer chicos.- Eso ultimo no me agrado, ¿Cómo que conocer chicos? El que estemos divorciados no quiere decir que se la regalare a cualquiera.

En eso sonó mi celular y era el teme por lo que le conteste en seguida.- ¿Qué quieres teme?

-_No me digas teme, dobe. Tenemos una junta en menos de diez minutos así que vente de inmediato._

-Ya lo había olvidado, voy para allá.-Iba a colgar cuando fui interrumpido por el teme.

-_Naruto… ¿Cómo esta Sakura?_- Así que era eso Sasuke, estas preocupado por Sakurita.

-Pues no lo sé, no ha querido hablar con nadie y allá te cuento todo.- Le colgué y le hable a Hinata.- Me tengo que ir, estás en tu casa.- Salí corriendo directo a mi auto para ir a la empresa.

Amiga no será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor,

Quizás la casa, la rutina se ha vuelto tu enemiga

Y está cobrando un alto precio por tu error…

Ahí estaba Hinata haciendo intentos de tantas formas posibles para que yo le abriese, no quería hacerlo, tampoco quería preocuparla por lo que me puse en pie y abrí la puerta, provocando que ella cayera de espaldas adentrándose a la habitación, no pude evitar reírme me pareció una escena un tanto graciosa.

-¿Con qué te pareció gracioso? ¿Eh?

-Para que te digo que no, si sí. Es que no sabía que estabas recargada en la puerta.- Y me volví a reír, le tendí una mano para ayudar a levantarla y así fue. En cuanto se puso en pie, me dio un tremendo abrazo, uno que me hacía falta desde que vi a mi mejor amiga con mi ex prometido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura-san?- Pregunto de forma tímida, temiendo de mi respuesta.

-Cancelaré mi matrimonio con el Uchiha.- Le dije escupiendo con odio las últimas palabras, ella me miro confundida, como si temiese a preguntar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, nadie juega con una Haruno, ¡nadie!- Ella pareció notar el estado crítico de mi mano.

-Creo que tenemos que ir a un hospital, ya después vemos que haremos, antes vístete con algo decente.- Dijo porque me vio a un vestida con la pijama. Saque ropa del closet, un pantalón de vestir color gris, una blusa de tirantes color rosa y un saco del mismo color que el pantalón, y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color que la blusa. A los veinte minutos ya estaba arreglada, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta, con dos mechones de cabello rosa al frente.

-Listo, vayamos con Tsunade-sama a que te revisa.

Salimos de la casa en el auto de Hinata-chan. La que se veía muy preocupada por mi estado, en ese momento logre sentirme mal por ella, ahora entendía a la perfección el cómo se había sentido cuando sucedió lo de Naruto y Karín, a lo que yo todavía tengo mis dudas de que el hijo de Karín sea de Naruto.

Amiga no será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor,

Quizás la casa, la rutina se ha vuelto tu enemiga

Y está cobrando un alto precio por tu error…

Nadie daña a una Haruno, esas fueron las palabras de Sakura, siempre creí que era fuerte y hoy me lo ha comprobado, tan solo ha pasado un día y ya salió de casa, llegamos al hospital, pasando al área de emergencias donde ella le mando a hablar uno de los médico a los que considerábamos de confianza.

-Lee, podrías hablarle a la doctora Matsuri Mitsune por favor.- Menciono Sakura con su voz autoritaria.

-Cómo usted diga, mi flor de cerezo que la llama de la juventud brilla…-Creo que era preciso interrumpirlo antes de que dijera más incongruencias y le declarase su profundo amor.

-Ahora.-Dicho esto salió en busca de un excelente médico, quien también es mi amiga y de Sakura.

-No tienes que ser tan ruda con él Hina-chan.

-Lo sé, es urgente que te atiendas por eso me exasperó.- Ella solo me regalo una tierna sonrisa, como es posible que sonrisa así después de todo lo que le ha sucedido. A los pocos minutos apareció Matsuri, al ver a Sakura corrió a abrazarla fuertemente. Cuando la libero de ese fuerte abrazo, Sakura le tendió el brazo para que viese la mano derecha, a lo que Matsuri puso una cara de sorpresa y preocupación, actuó rápido y comenzó a revisarla.

Amiga no será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor,

Quizás la casa, la rutina se ha vuelto tu enemiga

Y está cobrando un alto precio por tu error…


	6. Son cosas del amor

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

Fue maravilloso ver a Sakura sonriendo, la verdad es que ella tenía la capacidad para ganarse el cariño de las personas, mientras revisaba su muñeca me daba cuenta de lo lastimada que estaba, seguramente varios huesos zafados, y el dedo índice quebrado por lo que tendría que por lo que tendrá que utilizar una férula de acero y esponja para darle comodidad, este asunto seguramente le daría una incapacidad de meses como médico, al menos en su papel como cirujana.

-Bueno…-Comencé a hablar mirando a los ojos a Sakura, ella se me adelanto interrumpiéndome.

-Huesos zafados en la muñeca y el dedo índice debe haber sufrido el peor de los daños, ¿no es así?- Estaba olvidando que es una de las mejores médicos de aquí y otras partes del mundo.

-Así es, yo creo que podrás ejercer medicina, bueno solo de consulta.- Sakura hizo una mueca extraña, a lo que Hinata río.

-¿De consulta? ¿Tantos estudios para encerrarme en un sala de consulta a atender resfriados, rasguños? No gracias, mejor mi incapacidad pagada.- Su comentario me hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada, es cierto ella jamás atiende casos sencillos, siempre estaba metida en salas quirúrgicas.

-Bien tendrás una incapacidad de dos meses por el momento.- Puso otra mueca extraña en su rostro, Hinata comenzó a carcajearse.

-Matsuri le estas dando dos meses de incapacidad por el momento.- Hablo Hinata para después reírse, Sakura solo la veía de reojo con el entrecejo fruncido.- Y ella siendo una adicta a su trabajo, morirá de aburrimiento.- Vale su risa me estaba pegando y no pude resistirme, cayendo en el juego de Hinata-chan, enseguida vimos como Sakura se ponía en pie, iniciando una caminata rumbo a no sé dónde.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

Ya me habían hartado esas dos burlándose de mi pésima suerte, y vaya que me hacía falta una limpia, no salía de una cuando ya estaba metida en otra cosa peor a la anterior. Caminaba rumbo a la oficina de mi jefa Tsunade-sama, al estar frente a su puerta, me dio un poco de miedo entrar, ¡No hay opciones! Me dije mentalmente, sin más toque a la puerta dos veces, mostrando mi educación. Después de un adelante, entre.- Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.

-¿Sakura? Buenos días. ¿Ya te has revisado esa mano?

-Si ya lo he hecho, y estaré incapacitada, sólo venía a avisarle.- Ella era una mujer importante para mí, cuando era pequeña le tuve un poco de miedo, ya que solía ser muy ruda con sus palabras al tratarse de mí, después me empezó a tratar con cariño justo como lo hacía con Naruto.

-No te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario.- Vi cómo se ponía más seria de lo normal, titubeando en lo que diría.- Dime Sakura, ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Sasuke-kun?- Ella lo trataba como mucha familiaridad pues era amigo de Naruto desde niños, de hecho cuando era adolescente parecía que él vivía en nuestra casa.

-Pues lo que haría cualquier mujer con dignidad, nuestra relación ha llegado a su fin.

-¿Sabes que eso implica, enfrentarse a la prensa ya que cancelaran el matrimonio que tanto se esperaba?- Es algo que detestaba, hacer mi vida pública.- Lo sé tía, y eso me tiene sin cuidado, por el momento me retiro, tendré que comprar un nuevo celular.

-¿Uno nuevo? ¿Y el antiguo?- No le respondí, y salí de su despacho, afuera se encontraba Hina-chan, seguramente esperándome.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

Vi salir a Sakura de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, claramente su asistente no nos había atendido porque se encontraba con incapacidad por haber dado a luz hace algunos días. Shizune-san era una mujer bellísima y había encontrado un hombre que es un tanto pervertido e igual la trata de maravilla, además de estar fascinado por ser padre, si memoria no me falla el hombre se llamaba Kakashi.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- Le pregunte con voz suave.- A comprar un celular.- Respondió y comenzó a caminar, yo solo la seguí.

-¿Qué paso con el otro celular?- Tenía curiosidad por saber que había hecho.

-Pues, como no dejaban de llamar, lo tire en un bote de basura.- Menciono alzándose de hombros para restarle importancia, yo comencé a reírme.

-Vaya que eres extremista, estábamos preocupados por eso te marcábamos.

-Lo sé lo sé, es solo que necesitaba estar sola en esos momentos.- Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a mi auto. Iba manejando, entonces me decidí por preguntarle qué sucedería con su compromiso, a lo que respondió que se había cancelado, el resto del camino guardamos silencio.

-La prensa no los dejara en paz.- Le dije mientras entrabamos a una tienda de celulares y vaya que lo sabía pues cuando me divorcie de Naruto, la prensa duro meses siguiéndome y sacando miles de rumores del porque nuestro matrimonio se había ido por la borda.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

-Gracias señores, pueden retirarse.- Esta junta me tenía totalmente estresado, solo quería que se largaran para así tratar de arreglar las cosas, salieron todos de la sala de juntas, dejándome solo con el dobe.

-Hoy casi los sacas a patadas, teme.

-No me digas teme, dobe.

-No me digas dobe, teme.- Y nosotros empezábamos a discutir, siempre era lo mismo al menos desde que tengo uso de memoria. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y atendió de inmediato.

-Tía, ¿cómo está?... Así que Sakura fue al hospital… ¡Dos meses de incapacidad!... Entiendo, adiós, gracias por avisar.- No puede ser, no puede ser.

-¿Que le sucede a Sakura?- Pregunte desesperado, Naruto parecía dudar si decirme o no lo que sucedía.- Dobe, solo tienes que decírmelo por favor.

-Lo que pasa es que se lastimo la muñeca de la mano derecha y creo se fracturo un dedo por lo que tendrá una incapacidad de dos meses.- ¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición! Ahora por mi culpa mi Sakura estaba en esas condiciones.- Vayamos a caminar por ahí, para que te tranquilices.

-Hmp.- Al salir de la junta me encontré con Ino sentada en la que sería su ex oficina, me acerque a ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a trabajar Sasuke-kun.- Me dijo con tono seductor, si creía que volvería a caer ante sus insinuaciones, estaba muy equivocada.

-Para ti señor Uchiha y estas despedida, toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí, llegará a tu departamento una buena cantidad de dinero para que te mantengas hasta que encuentres trabajo.- Retome mi camino con Naruto, no quería seguir viendo a esa zorra.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

Despedida, ahora sí que estaba metida en problemas, con las deudas que tenía y sin trabajo ¿cómo le haría para mantenerme? Estúpida Karín, ahora no tengo trabajo y es obvio que no estoy embarazada como para chantajear a Sasuke con eso.

Recogí todas mis cosas, guardándolas en una caja de cartón.

Flash Black.

Tenía alrededor de doce años, estaba guardando mis cosas (las cuales no eran muchas) en una caja de cartón, esa noche partiría a una ciudad alejada a probar la suerte según mi madre, a lo que ella se refería era a cazar un nuevo multimillonario.

-Ino-chan, ¿qué haces?- Decía una niña de cabello rosa, de unos meses menor que yo y de estatura también era más pequeña.

-Partiremos de aquí, mi madre volvió a gastar todo el dinero de mi padrastro y no tenemos nada Saku-chan.- La pequeña Sakura comenzaba a sollozar.- No llores, nos volveremos a ver.

-Oye cerda, y si le decimos a tu mamá que te quedarás a vivir conmigo.- Decidí interrumpirla, ya sabía lo que pretendía con aquel argumento.

-No frentona, no sólo es donde hospedarme, ¿Qué comeré? Además mis estudios.

-Si te dan una beca completa en el internado, ¿te quedas?- Dijo con tono suspicaz.

-Pues claro, aunque con mi promedio dudo que me ofrezcan una.- Le dije terminando de guardar todas mis cosas para llevarlas al auto de mi madre, ella salió corriendo rumbo a no sé dónde.

Fin de Flash Black

Ella sí que era mi amiga y yo lo había arruinado, todos por esas estúpidas deudas que me dejo mi madre, y luego la idiota de Karín; bufe solo de recordar su nombre y de que vivimos en el mismo departamento, el cual es mío pero como ya no tenía para pagar la renta, Karín decidió quedarse a vivir ahí siendo ella quien la pagara.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!

-¿Cómo le haces Sakura-san?- Le pregunte a mi amiga de cabello rosado, estábamos sentadas en una banca de un parque.

-¿Disculpa?- Me contesto con una pregunta y una mueca de confusión por lo que decidí ser clara.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun te engaño con Ino tu mejor amiga, desapareces un día y al siguiente estás haciendo compras como si nada hubiese pasado, piensas cancelar tu matrimonio después de meses planeándolo, años de noviazgo tirados a la basura, ¿cómo le haces para seguir adelante?- Termine mi argumento y respire hondo, había hablado demasiado rápido, ella soltó un enorme suspiro.

-Me duele el alma, la mente inclusive el cuerpo, quisiera dejarme caer, hundirme en la tristeza, no solo recibí la traición del amor de mi vida sino también de una de mis mejores amigas casi hermana,- se detuvo, y tomo aire para continuar.- y no por ello me puedo rendir, ahora más que nunca debo ser fuerte para sobrellevar mi vida, para iniciar de cero, reconstruir la muralla que callo y ¿el cómo le hago? La verdad no lo sé.- Se detuvo nuevamente, llevando su mirada hacia el cielo, sus ojos expresaban claramente el dolor que en ese momento estaba cargando.- Quizás porque he aceptado que esto es una de las tantas cosas del amor.- Volteo a verme con una sonrisa en sus labios; todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su último argumento.

Ahora que hablo con ella, entiendo porque sucedió lo de Naruto solo fue una experiencia que participo en el hermoso y doloroso juego del amor.

¿Cómo puedo hacer?

Entrega todo.

Todo se lo di.

Inventa modo.

No es posible que pueda querer más.

Pensando así lo perderás.

¿Y si él se va?

Lo habrás perdido.

¿Qué me quedara?

Lo que has vivido.

Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

¡Son cosas del amor!


	7. Como ninguna

Discúlpame; por suponerte especial,

Por creer que eras más alto que la luna.

Viví en una jaula de cristal

Pero hoy quiero volar

Como ninguna.

Habían pasado dos días y hoy me había armado de valor para enfrentar a Sasuke, al menos para dejarle bien en claro que nuestra relación había terminado, se había ido a la mierda y que con ello nuestro compromiso se anulaba.

Vestía ropa formal, con unos tacones enormes y el cabello suelto, caminaba rumbo a la sala de juntas donde seguramente se encontraba Sasuke, Naruto, y un sinfín de socios más. Me acerque al que anteriormente era el escritorio de Yamanaka, el cual supuse que ya no era porque estaba otra mujer, de cabello azulado.

-Buenos días.- Hable secamente.

-¡Buenos días señorita! ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-¿Eres nueva? Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Te me haces conocida, ¿te he visto en alguna parte?

-Lo dudo, antes trabaja en un hotel sencillo. Soy Konan la nueva secretaria del señor Uchiha, recomendada por el hermano mayor del señor.- Fue en ese comentario que recordé donde la había visto, fue la mujer que me atendió al salir de aquel hotel hace tres días.

-Un gusto Konan, Sakura Haruno; hermana de Naruto Uzumaki.- Le dije estrechando su mano de forma suave, firme y segura.- ¿Dónde se encuentran el señor Uchiha y Namikaze?- Pregunte con un tono de voz indiferente.

-Se encuentran en una reunión con socios, esperando que el señor Hyuga acepte ser un socio más de esta corporativa.

-¿Neji Hyuga?- Pregunte un poco confundida, según tenía entendido Hinata le había dicho a Neji que no quería unirse con los Uchiha y Namikaze, sus razones tendrá para estar aquí.

-En la sala de juntas, señorita. ¿Quiere que les informe que está aquí?

-No gracias, pasare a la sala, con permiso.- Sin más que hacer ahí, camine rumbo a esa mentada sala donde solían encerrarse por horas, toque dos veces y pase.

-Hermanita- Dijo mi hermano.- Sakura.- Sasuke dijo mi nombre casi en susurro, con tono nostálgico, llevaba días evitándolo, sin querer hablar con él.- Saku-chan.- Saludo Neji de forma seca, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola Naruto-san, Uchiha, y Neji-kun que placer tenerte por estos rumbos ¿creo?- Naruto rio ante mi comentario.- Hola Kakashi un placer tenerte de regreso, y un saludo general para el resto.- Dedicándoles una linda sonrisa.- ¿Les falta mucho por terminar?- Pregunta al aire para ver quien respondía.

-No, de hecho ya terminamos Sakura-chan y adivina.-

-Naruto quiero recordarte que aún no me ofrecen el título de adivina, vidente o cosas por el estilo.

-O.K Sakura-chan es solo que Neji ha aceptado unir sus empresas con estas, por lo que la empresa crecerá y ya no seremos dos prestigios sino tres.- Hablo Naruto con tanta felicidad que en su momento me fue contagiada, gire mi vista hacia el heredero Hyuga; el solo asitio, mirándome despreocupadamente.

-Uchiha, debemos hablar.- Lo dije de la forma más fría que mis sentimientos me permitieran, gritándome internamente que no flaquera ante su endemoniado cuerpo de Dios griego, o su mirada de perdición, simplemente no caería en las redes de un embustero profesional.

-Señores podrías dejarnos solos un momentos.- Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, despidiéndose cordialmente del Uchiha y claramente que de mí también, Neji era el único que no salía, se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un apretón de mano, en seguida se acercó a mí y me abrazo, susurrándome al oído que me esperaría afuera, pude ver como Sasuke ponía el entrecejo fruncido, hasta quedarnos solos, unos minutos el silencio se apodere de nosotros hasta que el dio inicio a un argumento.- Saku… Yo, lo siento…- Lo interrumpí, no quería que dijera ni una sola palabras, ya que ellas podrían llevarme a la perdición.

-Mira Sasuke.- Por primera vez después de varios días le hablaba por su nombre.- Yo no te odio, tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte porque no soy quien para juzgarte.- Sasuke me abrazo fuertemente, rodeándome por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Lo aleje de mí lentamente.- Sin embargo tus decisiones decidieron nuestro futuro, no solo el tuyo sino el de ambos, estamos conscientes de que lo nuestro ha terminado que después de esto no habrá boda.

Discúlpame; por suponerte especial,

Por creer que eras más alto que la luna.

Viví en una jaula de cristal

Pero hoy quiero volar

Como ninguna.

¿Había escuchado bien? Claro que lo había hecho y ella estaba cancelando nuestro matrimonio.

-No Saku, no puedes hacerme esto.

-Y tú no pudiste haberme engañado con Ino, mi mejor amiga y a pesar de ello lo hiciste, no hay vuelta atrás lo nuestro se acabó.

-Te amo y tú me amas.- Sentencie con tono de voz sensual, esperando ver en ella una reacción donde se mostrara su indecisión ante tal decisión.

-Sasuke, tú no me amas, si lo hicieras no me hubieses engañado y yo si te amaba con toda mi alma, después de esto no se en que pensar. Es lo mejor para los dos.-Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, no pude dejar de sentirme como un idiota rechazado, entonces algo dentro de mí enfureció.

-¿Segura que es porque te engañe Sakura? ¿O es acaso que iras tras Neji?

-Sasuke… ¿de qué hablas?- Estaba fuera de mis casillas, perdía a la mujer de mi vida, solo por un momento de calentura, por un desliz.

-¿De qué? Pues de que si quieres ir a revolcarte con Neji o con cualquier otro idiota, me lo digas en mi cara para no quedar como un rogón.- No pude decir nada más, porque Sakura me había dado una fuerte cacheta.

-Escúchame bien Uchiha, no vuelvas a tratarme de puta que para eso tienes muchas, a mí respetas ¿oíste?- Ahora la que estaba furiosa era ella, y con justa razón, la había vuelto a regar.- Y quiero que sepas que no pienso encargarme yo solo de la prensa, pondrás de tu parte, con permiso.

-La que quiere cancelar nuestro compromiso eres tú, arréglatelas con la prensa tú sola.- Después de decirle esto, salió dando un portazo, dejándome a mí con enojo, furia, tristeza e impotencia.

Golpe la pared, en eso logre ver como entraba a la sala Naruto que se acercó a mí, tomando mi hombro en muestra de apoyo.

-Que cancele su matrimonio es algo normal por lo sucedido.- El dobe hablaba serio, rasgo que me dejo impactado ya que el todo lo tomaba en juego.- Tendrás que reconquistarla, luchar por ella, enfrentarte nuevamente a los pretendientes, respetarla, iniciar de cero y sobre todo ser muy paciente.- Remarco la palabra paciencia pues él sabía que los Uchiha no contábamos con mucha, creo que llego el momento de comenzar a ponerla en práctica.

Discúlpame; por suponerte especial,

Por creer que eras más alto que la luna.

Viví en una jaula de cristal

Pero hoy quiero volar

Como ninguna.

Observe como la peli rosa que cautivaba mi corazón salía de la sala de juntas, con la cabeza gacha eso me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta y unos deseos asesinos que quisiera aplicar con Sasuke Uchiha, me acerque a ella y la abrace, sentí como temblaba entre mis brazos por lo que decidí sacarla de ese lugar, camine con ella abrazada hasta la salida, donde subimos a mi auto, ya luego veríamos a quien mandábamos a recoger el de ella.

Estábamos en una plaza, ella ya más calmada, no quiso contarme nada de lo que hablo con Sasuke por lo que supuse que no quería preocuparme, ambos platicábamos amenamente de cuando éramos adolescentes y todos nuestros amigos, los cambios que dio la vida.

Tan entretenidos estábamos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que éramos observados por un par de ojos color verde agua marina, hasta que escuchamos su voz.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Pregunte el hombre de cabello rojizo, al cual yo no conocía, ella giro su rostro, topándose miradas verde jada y verde agua marina, sonrió.

-¿Gaara-kun? ¡Oh! Eres Gaara, ¿hace cuánto?- Se puso en pie y abrazo al peli rojo, y él le correspondió rodeando con sus brazos su estrecha cintura, a lo que no pude evitar sentirme molesto.

-Mucho tiempo.- Ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, por lo que nos presentó diciendo que ambos éramos excelentes amigos de ella, duramos buena parte de la tarde platicando de lo torpe que llegaba a ser Sakura, y es que era la verdad de adolescentes ella solía ser muy patosa, con todo tropezaba, se le caían las cosas.

Discúlpame; por suponerte especial,

Por creer que eras más alto que la luna.

Viví en una jaula de cristal

Pero hoy quiero volar

Como ninguna.

-Sai, muévete que todavía me falta entrar a varias tiendas.- Tenten sí que tenía energía, llevábamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el centro comercial comprando ropa, zapatos, joyas, artículos de pintura, maquillaje para ella, entre otras tantas cosas.

¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? Simple, según Tenten la mejor forma de solucionar todos los líos de amor, y cosas sentimentales era derrochando dinero en tiendas.

La verdad es que me entusiasmaba verla así, nunca quieta, sin rendirse, de esas pocas personas que son fuertes no solo en apariencia física sino que también lo era en lo emocional.

Visualizamos una cabellera rosa acompañada de dos hombres, uno de cabello rojo y otro negro por lo que decidimos acercar a saludar a los conocidos que eran solo Sakura y Neji.

-Sakura-chan.- Saludo Tenten estrechando a la susodicha con sus brazos.- Me da gusto verte.

- Tenten-chan a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- A lo que mi acompañante alzo un par de bolsas que llevaba cargando.- Desquitándote de la vida, comprando sin medida. Hola Sai-kun, un gusto verte, ¿cómo estás?

-Mejor, aquí la señorita no me deja morirme.- Tente se ruborizo, a lo que a mí respecta se veía linda, y no es que empezara a enamorarme de ella porque no es así, para mí solo es como una hermana pequeña.

-Hola Neji.- Saludo Tenten desde lejos, y este solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, la chica volteo hacia el otro joven, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.- ¡OH no! Estoy alucinando, veo muertos, Sai-kun pellízcame.- Y así lo hice, la pellizque por lo que grito de dolor haciendo una mueca y en seguida volver a sonreír.- No estoy soñando, Gaaraaaaaa.- Y se lanzó en sus brazos, cuando dijo su nombre vaya que yo también me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Discúlpame; por suponerte especial,

Por creer que eras más alto que la luna.

Viví en una jaula de cristal

Pero hoy quiero volar

Como ninguna.

¿Qué les había dado a todas las mujeres que conozco lazarse a los brazos de este peli rojo? Si con Sakura me moleste, no puedo decir claramente que sentí cuando observe a Tenten, asombrarse, ilusionarse, entusiasmarse y lazarse en sus brazos y para colmo de males ser correspondida por ese niñato de quinta

-Hola pequeña, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no te reconocía, ahora está más hermosa.- Le dijo el idiota de Gaara a mí Tenten, poco a poco soltaron su agarre, bueno solo él, ya que ella lo tenía sujetado de su cintura, sonriendo como niña chiquita.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías a Konoha?- Le pregunto Sakura a Gaara, a lo que Tenten le dio la afirmativa a la peli rosa, haciendo un adorable puchero, después miro su reloj y puso un cara de fastidio, aburrimiento o un sentimiento que no logre reconocer.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.- Dije de la nada, todos volteamos a verla confundidos, ella no se basaba en agendas y programas, odiaba lo rutinario y planeado.- Sai, ¿te molestaría irte en taxi?

-No te preocupes, nosotros lo llevamos.- Se ofreció la dueña de mi corazón.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, nos ve…- En eso su celular comenzó a sonar, atendió la llamada sin alejarse de nosotros y sin soltar a Gaara que parecía no molestarle el que ella lo tuviese cogido de esa forma.

-Bueno… ¡Ah! Entiendo… Si, estaré ahí en quince minutos… O.k. en diez… Lo olvide… Lo que digas… ¿Respeto? Sabes el respeto se gana… No me grites, te escucho… Espera…

-Chicos tengo que irme, los veo mañana, un placer haberte visto Gaara-kun.- Desde cuando tantas confiancitas con los hombre, además parecía preocupada, lo único agradable fue que soltó el agarre y camino hablando por el móvil.

-Mira lo que digas, nos vemos allá…- Fue lo último que alcanzamos a escuchar

-Se comportó raro, ¿no lo creen?- Pregunto Sakura, a lo que Sai, y yo asentimos, Gaara siguió viendo como la castaña se marchaba en su auto azul.

Discúlpame; por suponerte especial,

Por creer que eras más alto que la luna.

Viví en una jaula de cristal

Pero hoy quiero volar

Como ninguna.


	8. Se te hace tarde

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura.

Perdóname por darte el corazón;

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuento antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

-Tenten no te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo, te estoy diciendo que lo harás, es una orden.- Hablaba mi padre con tono severo.

-No creo que sea adecuado, yo…- Me vi interrumpida por mi progenitor.

-Ya calla Tenten, lo harás aunque no quieras.- Fin de la conversación, se levantó y salió del restaurante dejándome ahí, pensativa, desorientada, y hasta confundida.

-Vaya nena, te vez mal.- Gire mi rostro para ver quién era, un chico de cabellera rojiza acompañada por una dama que me hacía un tanto conocida más no lograba recordarla de ninguna parte.- No la molestes, seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer que soportar a dos desconocidos.- Dijo su compañera quien tenía una hermosa voz, cual yo había escuchado en alguna parte.- Aunque, sí que te ves mal, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto nuevamente la dama.

-Supongo, gracias por todo, tengo que irme.- Me levante, dejando el dinero que cubría lo que se había consumido, antes de marcharme, la mujer de cabello color rubio me tendió una tarjeta, susurrándome que cualquier cosa que necesitará la buscará que ella estaba disponible las veinticuatros horas para mí. Salí del restaurante y camine a paso lento y decidido por las calles que eran iluminados por los fuertes rayos de sol. Suspire varias veces, y tome un taxi que me llevase a los suburbios más desolados y pobres de toda Konoha, a fin de cuentas necesitaba hacer algo para entretenerme, sobre todo desahogarme.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura.

Perdóname por darte el corazón;

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuento antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

-Sai estas distante desde hace rato, ¿te encuentras bien?- Nos preguntó a mí y Gaara para después continuar.- Y tu Gaara, estas en las mismas condiciones ¿sucede algo? ¿De qué me perdí?

No estaba seguro, es solo que me sentía preocupado por Tenten-chan, se había marchado de la nada, se escuchaba tensa, discutía con alguien por teléfono, además de despedirse muy a las carreras de todos nosotros siendo que ella jamás se maneja por horarios o agendas, tenía un mal presentimiento, que tal vez fuera producto de mi imaginación.

-No es nada, creo que es algo tarde y debería irme.- dijo Gaara poniéndose en pie para besar a la peli rosa, estrechar la mano del chico de la coleta y acercarse a mí dándome un apretón de manos y diciendo que el trataría de comunicarse con Tenten, que no me preocupara.

-Hay todos están raros, tu callado con cara de preocupación.- Dijo Sakura señalándome acusadoramente.- Y tú,- Ahora refiriéndose a Neji.- callado con cara de decepción, ¿qué sucede?

-No es nada Fea, solo que me sorprendió haber visto a Gaara después de tanto tiempo.- Le comente, esperando que se tragase mi respuesta, Neji se mantuvo a asentir, la realidad es que él siempre ha sido muy serio.

-Sai, no me digas fea… Aunque tienes razón respecto a Gaara, ahora que lo pienso ¿habrá venido con su hermana? De ser así estaríamos casi todos los que alguna vez…- Se calló de inmediato, cosa a la que solo asentí.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura.

Perdóname por darte el corazón;

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuento antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

-Ama Tenten, un gusto tenerte por aquí, pasa niña esta es tu casa.- Me decía una anciana, abriéndome la puerta de una humilde casa, con fachada muy sencilla que las paredes estaban a medio cubrir por una pintura blanca manchada, pase como si estuviese en mi casa.

-Buenas tardes Chiyo-baasama, gracias.- Le sonreí.- ¿Se encuentran las pequeñas marionetas?- Ella hizo una mueca de enfado, a lo que yo solo sonreí, era tan sencillo sonreír cuando te alejabas del estatus social.

-No son marionetas, son humanos como tú, como yo, como todos.- Me dijo en tono de supuesta reprimenda.- Y no se encuentran, deben andar jugando por ahí.

-¡Oh! Vamos, esos chiquillos son todo menos humano.- Y comencé a reírme. Se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, a lo que la abuela me vio sorprendida, yo solo me alce de brazos dándole a entender que no tenía idea de quien pudiera ser y era verdad, muchos de los chicos ya no vienen y n porque no quieran sino por lo que sucedió hace años, desde entonces solo yo visito a la abuela de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando me creo incapaz de soportar la presión de ser poseedora de un apellido importante y adinerado. Abrió la puerta, deslumbrándonos con la imagen de Gaara, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Gaara-Kun, niño hace mucho que no visitabas a esta vieja.- Y abrazo al pelirrojo, yo me senté en el suelo, al entrar en esta casa, no había living, lo primero que te topabas era la sala que no tenía sillones, en realidad solo contaba con una silla mecedera, Gaara entro y me imito sentándose en el piso y la abuela en la silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte al chico.- No eres la única que en ocasión quiere escapar.- Fue su respuesta, su mirada decía otra cosa, note un brillo de… Podría ser de preocupación.

-Abuela, ¿a que no sabes? Es obvio que no sabes, así que mejor te cuento, el grandísimo Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido, la engaño con Ino; su mejor amiga, de hecho ya no son prometidos porque ella ha cancelado su compromiso.- Comente emocionada y al mismo tiempo deprimida.- La anciana solo respondió un "ya veo"

-Vaya chismosa, vienes a contar la vida de todos.- La abuela lo calló con un golpe en la cabeza.

-De Shikamaru-kun hace bastante que no sé de él, creo que sigue dolido por lo que sucedió con Hinata-chan o quien sabe, no sé nada de él, vaya que es problemático.- Un "ya veo" se repitió como respuesta, el joven solo nos veía de reojo.- Hinata, está muy repuesta de lo sucedido con Naruto, tiene éxito con sus diseños de ropa, lo sigue amando aunque ella misma trata de engañarse. Sai, bueno él está muy deprimido por lo de Ino, ya que el engaño de Sasuke e Ino no solo afecto a Sakura-chan sino también a él. A Gaara lo tienes en frente, y a Temari-chan no la he visto quizás su hermano pueda informarte.

-Pues mi hermana está aquí en Konoha y está saliendo con un chico llamado Sasori, el que por cierto no me agrada.- Sus celos de hermano, siempre me causaban tanta risa, que solté en carcajadas, y Chiyo me acompaño acompasando las risas en el vaivén de burlas.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Ama Tenten?- Pregunto la abuela, y el peli rojo clavo su mirada en mí, interesado es escuchar mi patética vida aburrida y rutinaria.

¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba a días de contraer matrimonio en secreto por órdenes de mi padre? O mejor aún ¿porque no les decía sobre…

-Pues no mucho, apariencia, trabajo, compras lo típico en mí- Les mentí descaradamente.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura.

Perdóname por darte el corazón;

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuento antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

-Buenas tardes Hinata-chan.

-Na… Naruto-kun, buenas tar…Tardes.- No esperaba la visita de Naruto, por lo que no había preparado a mi mente para esta impresión.- ¿Qué necesitas?- Fui directo al grano, recobrando la compostura.

No recibí respuesta, cosa que me pareció un tanto extraña, además de que estaba siendo muy serio, raro en él ya que era demasiado hiperactivo, al no recibir respuesta, agache mi cabeza para seguir trazando un nuevo diseño que contaría de un pantalón, blusa y suéter, sin darme cuenta Naruto estaba demasiado cerca de mí, eso me ponía excesivamente nerviosa, decidí no hablar porque mi voz podría flaquear, sus manos me tomaron de la cintura logrando ponerme en pie, uno de sus brazos lo dejo en su misma posición, la cercanía me estaba matando, quise empujarlo, mis fuerzas me fallaron, el apretó su agarre con un solo abrazo y atrajo mi rostro con la mano desocupada y beso con desespero mis labios, en un principio no le correspondí, ¿a quién quería engañar extrañaba y necesitaba ese beso tanto como él? Me deje llevar, no se cuento tiempo paso, sólo sé que no quería que acabase, al separarnos, el volteo a ver mi rostro, provocando un inevitable sonrojo.- Te amo y voy a recuperarte.- Fueron las palabras de Naruto, para después darme un casto beso en los labios y retirarse como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Quién sabe, solo sé que me gusto.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura.

Perdóname por darte el corazón;

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuento antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.


	9. Vete por favor

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura,

Perdóname por darte el corazón,

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuanto antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

Al idiota de mí se le había ocurrido recuperar a Hinata y eso en primera instancia me parecía fabuloso, llegue a su despacho y le plante un beso el cual me correspondió, después sentí tanta pena que salí corriendo de su oficina no sin antes decirle que la recuperaría.

Lo que sucedió con el idiota del teme me hizo recapacitar y aceptar que yo no podría seguir viviendo si no estaba con mi Hina-chan.

Ahora tenía que ir a mi casa, a buscar a Sakura para hablar con ella sobre el compromiso que ha cancelado y el cómo y cuándo le informaría a la prensa. Solo esperaba que estuviera en nuestra casa, ya que desde que observo como la engañaron y se fue a vivir a su antigua casa; le daba por salirse de ahí y no regresar hasta media noche, una vez la regañe y termino diciéndome que yo no era nadie para limitarla y que ahora que estaba sola disfrutaría lo más que pudiera su libertad.

También a diario escuchaba las quejas de mi tía Tsunade-sama sobre que ahora que el hospital no contaba con Sakura tenía el doble o triple de trabajo, y que al parecer una de sus mejores médicos acaba de renunciar y tendría que buscar un suplente permanente para esa plaza desocupada.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura,

Perdóname por darte el corazón,

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuanto antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

-Bueno Chiyo-baasama nos retiramos, espero venir otro día, quizás lo empiece a hacer más seguido.- Le dije riendo nerviosamente, comencé a caminar por las solitarias y oscuras calles de esta colonia que en apariencia podría tomarse como muy peligrosa.

-¿Vienes seguido a visitar a la vieja?- Me pregunta Gaara, que no ha dejado de seguirme.

-Sí… ¿Por qué me sigues?- Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Te acompaño a casa, es muy tarde para que andes sola por estos rumbos.

-Gaara, es tarde para que intentes protegerme…- Y esa era la verdad, todos habían hecho sus vidas a su manera y yo, basta con decir que me gustan los riesgos.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura,

Perdóname por darte el corazón,

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuanto antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

-Miren a quien tenemos por estos rumbos… ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru, te has perdido?- Decían un grupo de pandilleros.

-Que problemático es esto, en fin… Busco a Itachi.- En eso sale un joven de cabello negro largo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Todos ustedes fuera de mi vista, que si les permito venir a mi mansión es por dar mi obra de caridad no porque los estime…- Los jóvenes que en un principio me intentaron intimidar salieron corriendo.- discúlpalos, no los educaron.

-Lo sé… Personas sin familia, bla bla conozco esa problemática historia.- Itachi suelta una carcajada.

-Dime, ¿sabes algo sobre mi hermano?, ¿está bien?- me interrogo con un tono que demostraba preocupación, le respondí inmediatamente diciéndole sobre su compromiso botado a la basura por error del mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Crees que Haruno-chan pueda perdonarlo?

-Conociéndola como la conozco, no lo creo…- Toda esta situación es tan problemática, espiando a Sasuke por órdenes de Itachi, ambos hermanos de sangre separados por las erróneas ideas de su padre, un señor de muchos prejuicios.

-Entonces, hay que darles un empujoncito, después de todo; todos merecen una segunda oportunidad… Puedes retirarte y Shika, gracias por lo que haces.- Doy media vuelta y salgo de esas residencias.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura,

Perdóname por darte el corazón,

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuanto antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

Ya había amanecido y estaba en una cafetería pública ubicada en una de las tantas plazas que se ubican en Konoha, acompañada por un viejo amigo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? Debes estar loca, hace años que no piso un escenario y tú quieres que entable un concierto.

-No exagere Inuzuka Kiba, tienes el talento…- Creo que antes de inscribirlos a ese proyecto debía de comentarles.

-Pequeña, en ese concierto donde bandas tocaran para recaudar fondos para el albergue de niños será evaluado por personas de mucho renombre, puede que esté ahí tu padre, o el de cualquiera de nosotros ¿te has puesto a pensar que sucedería si a ti te viese tu padre cantando nuevamente?- Ups… Creo que me olvide de mi padre, aunque realmente no me importa si se entera no pasa de que me quite a herencia y cosas por el estilo es tan poco original.

-Sí, lo pensé y aun así quiero hacerlo, no es por mí, ni siquiera es por alguno de ustedes es por esos niños que no tienen a donde ir.

-Si lo dices así suena bien, y no quieras engañarte eso lo haces más por ti que por alguien más… -Quizás tenga razón, quizás quiero ayudarlos porque en su tiempo yo no recibí ayuda, porque entiendo lo que se siente el saber que te han abandonado o vendido por un poco de dinero.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura,

Perdóname por darte el corazón,

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuanto antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan…- Me dice mi amiga peli negra.- Hoy mande a hacer los nuevos diseños de ropa, espero nos puedas apoyar como modelo.

-Claro Hina-chan, yo encantada… Por cierto ¿te ha llegado invitación para la celebración donde recaudaran fondos para el albergue de niños?- Para eso, realizan una convocatoria de grupos musicales. Es una manera un tanto extraña de recaudar fondos, ya que también la banda ganadora recibe un premio el cual consiste en grabarle un demo en alguna disquera.

-Ah… pues sí me llego ayer por la tarde, minutos antes de que Naruto-kun fuera a visitarme.- Por lo roja que estaba Hinata, podría asegurar que Naruto ha comenzado a trabajar en la reconquista; espero lo logre…Este par de tortolos merecen estar juntos.

Tocaron dos veces a mi puerta, dije un pase y así mi tía Tsunade entro a mi habitación.

-Saku, ¿conoces algún amigo o amiga médico que pueda ayudarme en el hospital? Matsuri renunció y… Es un caos.- Mía tía parecía realmente desesperada, por lo que busque en una agenda números de teléfono de algunos ex compañeros de la universidad de medicina que si se habían graduado, a los cuales yo consideraba con potencial, una vez que se los otorgue salió dejándonos nuevamente solas.

-¿Por qué habrá renunciado Matsuri?

-Ni idea Hina-chan, últimamente se comportaba muy raro.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura,

Perdóname por darte el corazón,

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuanto antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.

-Además Tenten-chan, necesitas dos personas más a parte de mí, si las consigues cuentas conmigo.- Se levantó acercándose para darme dos grandes besos en cada una de mis mejillas.- Adiós, avísame si conseguiste al menos dos miembros más… cuídate.- Salió de la cafetería, yo suspire llevándome la taza de café a la boca para darle un pequeño sorbo, segundos después alguien se sentó en uno de las sillas de en frente, gire mi vista y ahí estaba el hombre por el cual yo no dormía.

-¿Hyuga-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte un poco desorientada, además el parecía molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te hago la misma pregunta? ¿Y quién era ese que acaba de salir? Mira que…

-No soy nada tuyo para darte explicaciones de los lugares que visito y porque los visito, y él es un amigo; eso tampoco te incumbe.-Le dije hastiada de su comportamiento extraño, en serio que no entendía a este chaval, primero dice una cosa, luego otra y se comporta de diferente manera.

-¿Qué no eres nada mío? ¿No habías dicho que me amabas? Pues no lo parece, andas con uno y luego otro, además ¿qué te traes con Sai?- Técnicamente me grito.

-Basta Neji, si te amé y me confesé y me dijiste que no podías corresponderme porque solo era una niñata y dijiste que amabas a Sakura, así que decidí dejarte y adivina… Logre olvidarte. Aprovecha tu oportunidad con Saku-chan y a mí simplemente déjame en paz.-Coloque en la mesa, dinero para pagar lo consumido y salí del loca hecha una furia.

Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación,

Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura,

Perdóname por darte el corazón,

Mi única intención era ser tuya

Cuanto antes vete por favor,

Se te hace tarde, adiós.


	10. Chapter 10

Toda la gente,

que alguna vez nos vio de la mano,

y que nos vio tan enamorados

preguntan que ha sido de él.

-Damas y caballeros, es todo un honor para mí darles la bienvenida a esta séptima convocatoria de bandas musicales para recaudar fondos para el albergue "Tikiten". Les pido un aplauso para la primera banda.- Mi tía Tsunade-sama abandona el escenarios para darle especio a la banda musical que ha decidido concursar.

La melodía que comenzó a escucharse era suave y provenía de un piano lujoso, el que había sido colocado por las compañías Uchiha, el jurado que dirían quienes serían los ganadores estaba conformado por Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata y yo. Cada banda debería presentar cinco canciones, las bandas estaban teniendo mucho éxito, y los invitados parecían satisfechos.

Tenten se encontraba más seria de lo normal, estaba ubicada en la misma mesa que su padre, y el joven Deidara de las compañías "Akatsuki"- la competencia de Neji, Sasuke y Naruto.-

Solo quedaban dos bandas por presentarse, y la competencia estaba reñida, el único que decía que todas las bandas eran un asco era Naruto porque según él, las canciones que han presentado estaban carentes de sentimiento.

Y tal parece,

que escogen el momento preciso

y justo cuando casi lo olvido

provocan que me acuerde de él.

Mi padre se aferraba a que me incluyera en la conversación que mantenía con Deidara, desistí a su petición, prestando toda mi atención al escenario vacío, porque así se sentía, las personas cantaban sin entregar el alma en ese pequeño lugar.

Flash Black

-Recuerda que una canción no vale por su contexto, sino por el sentimiento que lleva dentro- decía una bella mujer de algunos años mayor que yo.- Entrégate por completo allá arriba, en escenario que te espera desde hace tiempo.

Afirme positivamente para salir corriendo al escenario.

Fin Flash Black

Sentía las miradas de Gaara y Neji clavadas sobre mí, eso solo conseguía poner mis nervios a flor de piel.

Y aparece alguna lágrima secreta,

con tanta pregunta indiscreta,

por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Damas y caballeros, un aplauso a todas las bandas que han participado- Los aplausos inundaban todo el salón.- El resultado final se entregara hasta la media noche. Y en cuanto traigan a los niños del albergue, daremos inició a la entrega de donaciones, un miembro de cada mesa pasará a depositar su cheque en esta cabina transparente.- Los niños llegaron siendo formados de uno a uno, Sakura se veía emocionada, siempre le han gustado los niños.

Poco a poco familias fueron pasando a depositar su aportación voluntaria. Tsunade-sama había aparecido nuevamente al centro del escenario.

-Como ven esta noche aún no termina sino todo lo contrario apenas empieza, las señoritas Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga han traído una sorpresa para estos pequeñines.- Mi Sakura y Hinata pasaron al frente.

-Buenas noches a todos los presentes, espero se la estén pasando bien. Hace algunos días, entre Hina-chan y yo, compramos juguetes para estos pequeños y queremos hacerle entrega de ellos.- Hinata empezó a sacar juguetes para empezar a repartirlos, los chicos se mostraban gustosos. Cuando terminaron regresaron a sus respectivos asientos ubicados en la mesa principal junto con nosotros, los que formábamos el jurado.

-Fue muy noble eso que hicieron Hina-chan, Saku-chan.- Les decía el teme entusiasmado, mire a Sakura y esta sonreía, como la extrañaba, nuestras miradas se toparon dando inicio a una lucha entre un negro profundo y un bello verde jade.

No me pregunte por él,

yo que les puedo decir,

tengo el alma partida

y la mirada perdida

desde que él no está aquí.

Sakura estaba mirando mucho al Uchiha, sin embargo en este momento no me importaba, toda mi concentración se encontraba a algunas mesas de diferencia, donde estaba Tenten-chan con un rostro serio, el entrecejo fruncido, y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios, la mire ponerse en pie para seguramente ir al tocador.

Inmediatamente me puse en pie, disculpándome con los de las mesas, diciendo que iría al baño en realidad seguiría a Tenten. Al encontrarla la acorrale en la pared del desierto pasillo, ella pareció estar sorprendida.

-Neji- dijo en tono bajo-¿Qué haces?- No respondí, solo la miraba directamente a los ojos, en ese momento como anhele poder besarla, tenía días pensando en ella, y no entendía por qué se supone que debería estar conquistado a Sakura ahora que está libre para mí y cualquier otro.-Neji.- Dijo en un susurro, acerque su cuerpo con el mío, quería protegerla, ella se había vuelto como una hermana pequeña a la que debería cuidar de todos.

-Te quiero como a una hermana.- El rostro de ella se desfiguro, me empujo fríamente y abandono los pasillos a pasos rápidos.

No me pregunten por él,

el ya no quiso seguir

y yo estoy hecha pedazos,

persiguiendo sus pasos

desde que él ya no está aquí.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, probablemente metería en problemas a varios de mis amigos, a pesar de eso, me presentaría en ese escenario y confiaría en que alguno de ellos me apoyaría.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto, Temari?- Pregunto una voz conocida para mí. Asentí, realmente quería pararme frente a un público, quería sentir la música correr por mi venas como lo hizo tiempo atrás.- Espero que al menos de tus amigos te apoye.

Sonreí, tomando fuerzas para responderle a Sasori.- Yo sé que al menos uno de ellos se unirá a mi canto, tengo esperanza en ello. Escuche la voz de Tsunade-sama en el micrófono.

-Bueno, la noche es joven y les tenemos otra sorpresa: Se presentará una hermosa solista, así que recíbanla con un fuerte aplauso.- Se escuchaban los aplausos por todas partes, esa se suponía era la señal para dar inicio a este concierto. La música comenzó a sonar y yo camine hacia el escenario, preparándome mental y emocionalmente para que mi voz saliera de mi garganta entonando la melodía.

- Cuando sientas que nadie te ama, y que la vida te escupe en la cara, recuerda que me tienes a mí para luchar contra todos, para subir, recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí.

Y aparecen

dos lágrimas en mis mejillas

y alguna que otra pesadilla

por favor, por favor, por favor...

No podía ser cierto, esa melodía la conocía mejor que nadie, y la letra de la canción aún estaba guardada en mi corazón, esa voz, era Temari.

-Cuando sientas que tu casa estalla, y la violencia en tu familia mata, recuerda que me tienes a mí para apoyarte en mi hombro, para subir, recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí.- Su mirada se enfocaba en pocas personas, entre ellas Sakura, Hinata, Gaara y en mí.- Recuerda que detrás de las nubes hay un cielo claro, cargado de luz, que siempre contaras conmigo, que entre dos es más fácil cargar una cruz, recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí.- Lleve ambas manos a mi pecho, sujetando con fuerza el dije que colgaba en mi cuello, la mirada de Temari dejo de enfocarse en los demás que parecían inertes con este suceso, ahora solo clavaba su fuerte mirada en mí.

Observe a mi padre se le notaba molesto, enseguida pase mi vista hacia Gaara-kun que se veía confundido. La música seguía sonando, su voz deleitaba nuestros oídos. La canción termino y ella dijo que lo que más anhelaba escuchar.

No me pregunte por él,

yo que les puedo decir,

tengo el alma partida

y la mirada perdida

desde que él no está aquí.

Tente estaba entendiendo mi mensaje.- Estas canciones pueden ser conocidas para algunas personas, de ser así, les invito a que canten conmigo para hacer de esto todavía más interesante.

-Quiero ser… Una palabra serena y clara. Quiero ser… un alma libre de madrugada. Quiero ser una emigrante, de tu boca delirante, de deseos que una noche convertiste mi dolor.- Mi rostro se ilumino al ver a Tenten ponerse en pie, con decisión en si misma se acercó poco a poco hacia mí. Le arroje un micrófono para que cantara la siguiente estrofa.

-Quiero creer, quiero saber que dormiré a la deriva tuya, quiero esconderme del miedo y mirarte una vez los ojos que tiene la luna, quiero cantar a la libertad.- Término por subir al escenario con la mirada furiosa de su padre.

Ambas cantamos.- Y caminar cerca del mar, amarradita siempre a tu cintura, que esta locura de amarte no puede acabar por mucho que intenten las dudas, ver si eres tú el que me hace tan feliz.- La canción termino, las personas aplaudían con fuerza, miradas confundidas nos observaban desde abajo, otras furiosas.

-Gracias, les presento a mi queridísima amiga Ama Tenten, ella nos acompañara en este breve concierto.- Una melodía comenzó a sonar, empezó a bajar del escenario ante una Tenten desubicada, se acercó con prisa hacia a mí.

-Espera, no puedo hacerlo sola.- La detuve con mis manos, acercándome a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo y al mismo tiempo susurrarle que no estaba sola y que debía convencer a alguien más a que trepara a ese frío escenario.

No me pregunten por él,

el ya no quiso seguir

y yo estoy hecha pedazos,

persiguiendo sus pasos

desde que él ya no está aquí.

Al seguir la pista de esa canción, recordé mi vida antes de descubrir que era hija de uno de los hombres multimillonarios de Konoha, mi boca se movía sola, y el sentimiento estaba a flor de piel.

-No, no intentes disculparte, no juegues a insistir, las excusas ya existían antes de ti.- Imágenes de Neji rechazándome una y otra vez.- No, no me mires como antes, no hables en plural, la retórica es tu arma más letal.- Sueños rotos, fantasías destrozadas por absurdas ideas de querer más poder por parte de mi padre.- Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más, siento que me dueles todavía aquí, adentro.- El abandono de mi madre en hospicio, sin mirar hacia atrás.- Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es romperle el corazón a alguien así.- Personas que se alejaron, dejándome en el vacío, una enfermedad que me mata poco a poco.

Camine por el escenario, haciendo movimientos con mis manos, mis ojos cerrados fuertemente, nervios carcomiéndome el alma.

-No se puede vivir con tanto veneno, la esperanza que me da tu amor no me la dio más nadie, te juro no miento, no se puede vivir con tanto veneno, no se puede dedicar el alma como un mal intento, pesa más la rabia que el cemento.- El odio de las personas que nunca conocieron el amor, el egoísmo de todos.

-No esperes que te espere después de mis veintiséis, la paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies. Y voy, desojando margaritas y mirando sin mirar para ver si así te irritas y te vas.- La traición, el desconcierto, la soledad.

-Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más, siento que me dueles todavía aquí, adentro. Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es romperle el corazón a alguien así.- Suspiro, respiro, me detengo, lagrimas frotan en mis mejillas.

Tal parece

que lo hacen a propósito a veces

no saben, no conocen, no entienden

que hay cosas que no hay que preguntar.

No podía ser cierto, Tenten-chan estaba cantando nuevamente, se estaba enfrentando a su padre en sus narices, mi pulso revoloteaba de la emoción y es que si ella tenía el valor de regresar a un mundo artístico, yo lo haría junto con ella. Al terminar la canción me puse en pie, camine hasta ella, subiendo a ese escenario que ahora parecía brillar. Tome un micrófono y comencé a cantar.

-Saku-chan.- Alcancé a escuchar la voz de Naruto en un susurro.- ¿Hina-chan tú también?- Cuando menos me di cuenta Hinata también estaba arriba de la tarima con un micrófono en mano.

No me pregunte por él,

yo que les puedo decir,

tengo el alma partida

y la mirada perdida

desde que él no está aquí.

-Te he dicho que subas al auto.- Gritaba el padre de Tente, a leguas se le notaba furioso. La chica solo atino a subir, encogiéndose de hombros, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Me acerque a Sakura que se le veía nerviosa y preocupada, Hinata estaba peor, ya que ella lloraba a mares.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que sucede?- En eso vislumbramos a Sai corriendo en dirección a nosotros.

-¿Y Tenten?- Pregunto aún sin recuperar la respiración.

-Es que son idiotas, como se les ocurrió cantar en público, sabes lo riesgoso se puede ser para ella, probablemente no sobreviva para contarlo.- Gritaba un Gaara encolerizado. Se acercó la chica de nombre Temari.

-Hermano, ¿quieres callarte?- Que pequeño es el mundo al parecer es hermana del peli rojo.- Tarde o temprano sucedería.

No me pregunten por él,

el ya no quiso seguir

y yo estoy hecha pedazos,

persiguiendo sus pasos

desde que él ya no está aquí.


	11. Chapter 11

-Díganos señor Uchiha ¿Cuáles son las razones por las que su matrimonio ha sido cancelado?- Interrogaban los reporteros, tomando miles de fotografías a Sasuke

-Asuntos personales.

-¿Es verdad que engaño a la joven Haruno con su mejor amiga?- Interrogo la periodista Tayuya.

-No pienso responder más preguntas.- Dijo Sasuke al borde de un colapso.

-¿Es acaso que prefiere rubias?- Seguía insistiendo la reportera, Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a la empresa.

Un auto blanco se estaciono y los reporteros corrieron a ver al conductor, bajo de ahí una pelirroja con lentes. Los de la prensa comenzaron a rodearla e interrogarla.

-¿Es cierto que la señorita Yamanaka tiene una relación con el señor Uchiha?- Preguntaba la misma Tayuya que se aferraba por tener un buen artículo que publicar.

-Es verdad.- Se escucharon muchos murmullos.- Si me permiten tengo que hablar con el señor Uzumaki.

-Demonios Sasuke la prensa está que arde.

-Cállate.-Exigió Uchiha.- Lamento la situación.

-Bueno no todo es tan malo, si hacemos un negocio de esto.- decía Neji con tranquilidad.

-¡Uzumaki!- Se escucharon los gritos de Karín, quien entro azotando la puerta de sala de juntas.

-¿Qué quieres Karín? Estamos ocupados…- Le dijo el rubio con voz seria y fría.

Sakura estaba viendo en la televisión las noticias de último momento.

-Genial ahora soy una cuernuda.- Grito Sakura por toda la casa.

-Niña no debería estar viendo esas cosas le harán daño en su estado.- La reprendió Tsunade.- A parte de mí ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Tú, yo, tú, yo, tú, yo y próximamente Hinata…- Le respondió con una sonrisa.- Olvidaba informarte que saldré de viaje, visitare Roma quizás Rusia.- Decía la peli rosa un tanto entusiasmada.

-Hola chiyo.- Saludo Tenten a la anciana que acaba de abrirle la puerta de su casa, llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta y un bolso de mano.

-Mi niña pasa…- Dijo la anciana.

-¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo a vivir aquí? Lo que sucede es que…- No pudo continuar porque comenzó a sollozar, la anciana comprendió a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo por lo que la abrazo y le enseño la que sería su nueva habitación.

-Hinata ¿quieres a tomar un helado?- Decía un muy nervioso rubio, la chica se ruboriza y asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron entre la gente del centro, buscando un kiosco donde vendieran nieves, iban tomados de la mano, ambos ruborizados.

Estaban en la oficina del azabache él, y Tsunade, ambos se mostraban serios.

-Mira Uchiha no me corresponde a mí decírtelo.- Decía una rubia muy nerviosa.

-Pues no lo digas y listo.- contesto de lo más calmado.

-Déjate de payasadas que es sobre Sakura.- Rebatió

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Sakura ya no me concierne, ella así lo decidió.- El orgullo de Sasuke puede ser detestable en ocasiones como estas, porque lo ciega de lo que realmente siente.

-Eres un imbécil- grito Tsunade- Sakura está embarazada ¿eso no te concierne?- La rubia salió azotando la puerta de su oficina y sacando chispas por su cabeza.

Su mente proceso de inmediato la palabra embarazo, se levantó, tomo su saco y salió de su oficina.

-Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo asuntos que arreglas, Neji hazte cargo.- grito Sasuke saliendo de la empresa.

-Hinata.- Trato de llamar la atención de la peli negra que comía su delicioso helado de vainilla.

-Tienes una manchita de helado por aquí.- Dijo Naruto señalando una parte cercana a su labio. La chica intento limpiarse con la servilleta.- Permíteme, yo lo hago.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata robándole un beso en los labios, un beso superficial que fue respondido por la muchacha segundos después… El beso comenzó a adquirir profundidad hasta que ambos necesitaron separarse por falta de aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Dije que iba a conquistarte… Son mis métodos.- respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.

Sakura estaba en el departamento de Sasuke sacando sus pertenencias, aprovechando que él no estaba y no estaría hasta muy tarde, no es que sus pertenencias fueran muy valiosas es solo que ella no quería darle nada suyo al Uchiha.

-Sakura.- Dijo un azabache molesto.

-¿Sasuke que haces aquí? Bueno no importa, solo vine por mis cosas y me largo…-Hablo un tanto nerviosa la peli rosa.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.- se expresó sereno, lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-¿Qué estés esperando un hijo mío, te parece poco para poder tener un conversación?


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura se sentía perdida, ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke se enteró de su embarazo? Se preguntó mentalmente, para finalmente responderse "Tsunade".

-Mira Uchiha no sé de qué me estás hablando.- le respondió cortante, esquivándole la mirada.

-Mira Haruno- el azabache callo por un momento- no intentes mentirme que la misma Tsunade me lo ha informado, ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo?- interrogo en gritos y antes de que continuará Sakura lo interrumpió.

-A penas me entere ¿sí? Y pensaba decírtelo que te parece…- pensó un momento- nunca.

-También es mi hijo.

-Está en mi vientre así que es mi hijo.

-Está en tu vientre gracias a mí.- Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles, las palabras salían a gritos, los semblantes serios fruncieron el entre cejo, las miradas se cargaron de odio.- Sabes que tengo todo el derecho de tenerlo conmigo.

-¿Derecho? Lo perdiste cuando te revolcaste con mi mejor amiga- lo último lo menciono haciendo comillas en el aire, provocando un comentario de ironía.

-¿Así que es eso? Olvídalo sólo fue un desliz.- Continuaron entre gritos hasta que Sakura sintió su cuerpo agotarse rápidamente, sus parpados le pesaron, su cabeza dio vueltas, dando sucesión a una pérdida de conocimiento.

Sasuke logro sostenerla antes de que el cuerpo desmayado de la peli rosa cayera al suelo, cambio su semblante molesto por uno de preocupación, recriminándose mentalmente por su falta de tacto ahora que la joven se encontraba embarazada de él. La llevo hasta su habitación para recostarla en la cama.

Hinata reía a más no poder por las ocurrencias de Naruto.

-Entonces… dirás que me amas con todo tu corazón.- Dijo con notable entusiasmo el de la cabellera rubia.

-Te amo pero… primero tendrás que conquistarme.- Le dijo seria y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Está bien- dijo el chico con tono de niño regañado.

-Hola chiyo

-Hola mi niño.- le dijo Chiyo a Gaara que acababa de llegar a su casa- Pasa, seguro vienes a ver a Tenten.

El peli rojo paso encontrándose con una Tenten dormida en el sofá, la observo un momento, examinando todo su cuerpo.

-No le hizo nada, creo que escapo de casa.- informo la abuela al ver la mirada preocupada del muchacho.- ¿Ella aún no sabe que son medios hermanos?- el chico solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ino?- pregunto el joven de cabellera negra.- Sabes no me respondas, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo.

-Espera- dijo la rubia sujetándolo de su playera de manga larga- volvamos a estar juntos, sé que cometí un error al acostarme con Sasuke pero yo te amo.

-Si me amaras de verdad no lo hubieras hecho y aun cuando tus sentimientos fueran sinceros, tú ya no me interesas, hay alguien a quien deseo enamorar.- Informo Sai para después cerrar la puerta de su departamento dejando a Ino a fuera quien lloraba sin recibir consuelo por parte de nadie.

-¿Qué tienes nuevo para mí Shikamaru?

-La señorita Sakura esta embaraza de tu hermano.- le dijo el Nara con indiferencia pues en realidad no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Itachi

-Estupendo eso obligara a ese par a estar juntos, quieran o no un hijo es un lanzo que se tiene para toda la vida, lástima que no vayan a poder disfrutar de ese pequeñuelo.

Sakura comenzaba a despertarse, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos pozos negros.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto un tanto desorientada.

-Te desmayaste - Sasuke se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos- Sakura quiero hacerme carga de ti y mi hijo, en tu condición necesitaras de alguien que te cuido… Si no quieres estar conmigo como pareja, no hay problema pues si tu no lo deseas no lo seremos solo déjame estar con ustedes y apoyarlos- fueron las palabras rapidas dichas por el Uchiha.

Sakura medito todas las palabras mencionadas por este, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de estar con él pero n podía hacer eso, su orgullo estaba en juego por otro lado, Sasuke tenía razón él era el padre de esa criatura, cual tenía todo el derecho de conocer a su padre y este a su hijo.

-Mira Uchiha podrás estar conmigo durante el embarazo y tomaras tu papel correspondiente con nuestro hijo pero no seremos pareja.

-Entiendo…

-Tengo un viaje y…

-Iré contigo


End file.
